The present invention relates to a universal embedding system, in particular for sanitary faucets or fittings.
A conventional embedding system for sanitary fittings provides to split the embedding element into a pre-embedding generally plate-like part and a functional part.
Thus, by a single plate-like embedding element, it is possible to satisfy different operating functions, depending on the functional part which is applied to the embedding assembly or macro-group, for example only a shower, a shower with a fitting assembly, and so on.
Prior embedding systems functionally provide to use two inlets and two outlets (see for example FIG. 8), thereby, by the same embedding system, it is possible to make a comparatively small number of sanitary assemblies/groups.
Moreover, in prior embedding systems, each functional group or assembly is affixed to the plate-like element by fixed flange means, to which may be affixed or connected only a small number of functional components operating according to different operating manners.
Finally, even if prior embedding systems provide that the embedding macro-group is of a sealed type, wherein in case of a leakage of the overall box-like housing of the embedding system the water is conveyed inward, the prior sealing means, which comprise a simple snap engaging, use a gasket system of poor efficiency since it insulates only the top region of the embedding manifold body.
Document DE 10 2008 013694 B3 discloses substantially the preamble of claim 1.